All This Time
by PrincessofTides
Summary: Sequel to "So Good Together". Reba McEntire/Narvel Blackstock
1. Chapter 1

_Previously….._

_I want to date you…to find out what we could be. That is…if you still want to be with me. She looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. Narvel cupped her cheeks and fervently kissed her lips. "I'd love that." I've wanted this for a long time. I've been waiting for us. Reba smiled, happier than she'd been in a long time. "Narvel…you were right….we are just "so good together". _

_Present….._

Narvel sat in his room, frozen on his bed. Reba had left only half an hour earlier, after a passionate, wildfire of a kiss that burned with intensity. She had pulled him into his room and told him the words he had been waiting to hear for so long. She was leaving Charlie. And she wanted to be with him. He was already in the process of divorcing Lisa...that marriage had been over long ago. They stayed married for the kids...but he couldn't live in misery anymore. He had found himself growing happier and happier every time he had to leave home and go on the road again with the gorgeous redhead. That wasn't what he wanted for his kids; to have two parents unhappy staying together. So several weeks earlier he served her with papers. If he was honest with himself, he knew it was over long ago. He just hadn't wanted to face it. However, confronting it head on was inventible...once he called out Reba's name in bed with Lisa that is. She had reared back and attacked him, madder than he had ever seen her. He really couldn't blame her, but damn those scratches hurt...and for a while there he was almost sure he could sing in a whole new octave. He was thankfully all healed now, except for a few scratches still visible on his chest, thankfully. Lisa had accused him of cheating, something he had thought of doing, but hadn't. He had too much respect for Reba to make her his mistress. He had calmly explained that he was just used to being with her, having been away with her so often on the road, that's why he said her name. In his heart however, he knew it was more. He loved her. She consumed his every thought. Her hair, her eyes, her voice, her smile...everything about her fascinated him. And now she had shown him she wanted him too. That kiss was nothing like anything he had ever shared with anything else. It was powerful...earth stopping. Narvel stretched out on his bed, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. He only had one problem...What would happen with Charlie? Would he really give up Reba that easily? He closed his eyes, trying to fight back the worrisome thoughts. Instead, he tried to focus on Reba. What was she doing right now? Was she with...him?


	2. Chapter 2

Reba stood at her bedroom door, reluctant to go in. Earlier, she had run out after having a powerful to real dream about her an Narvel. She awoke, told Charlie she was leaving him, and made a break for it. She had acted on impulse and dragged Narvel into his room. She then kissed Narvel, a fierce, passionate, intense kiss that rocked her world. Somehow, deep inside she knew he was it for her. She couldn't really explain it, she just…knew. She had told him how he really felt about him, taking a large leap that could have backfired. If he had rejected her advances, she would have lost him as a friend, an employee, a tour manager, and most importantly...the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But it hadn't backfired at all. Narvel wanted her too, and she had seen the desire in his eyes when he looked at her, felt the unbridled passion when he pressed his soft, warm lips against her own. It had been so long since she had felt that from a man. Charlie was always off running about with other women, and even when they were intimate; it was routine, even rough. It was sex, not lovemaking. His eyes held a coldness, black dark depths she couldn't read. There was no love there, no spark. She was just going through the motions and she hated it. She let him make fun of her in front of her crew, book dates that embarrassed her, and she was done. He had even called her a wench in front of them! How dare he! Her pale cheeks grew red with fury just thinking about it. She wasn't going to take his abuse any more. But Charlie had a temper, and that's what scared her. Who knew what lay in store for her when she opened that door? Slowly, she turned the knob, bit her lip, and nervously walked into the room...

PLEASE REVIEW! Any suggestions for what you'd like to see happen when she opens the door, message me! It will be taken into consideration!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Who knew what lay in store for her when she opened that door? Slowly, she turned the knob, bit her lip, and nervously walked into the room..."_

Reba cautiously opened the door, unsure and nervous of what she'd find behind it. Tentatively, she walked in and found Charlie there, in their bed, having sex with another woman. He surely had wasted no time, probably had called her up just as soon as she'd left. She noted the tangle of limbs moving faster and harder, heard the rough groans and moans coming from the pair, and opened her mouth and let out a loud scream. It was the last sight she had expected to see. Charlie and the girl snapped their heads up and turned to face her at the sound, the young girl at least having the good sense to look slightly ashamed. "I...you...you're...he...Oh my god", she stuttered. Charlie lay there, completely unabashed, and watched the two women. "Trixie", he began, "This is Reba, my wife. For now". He stumbled out of bed, clearly intoxicated. "She's leaving me, did ya hear?" he slurred. "C'mere red", he uttered, leering at Reba. "You saved me the trouble of going outtttt. As long as we're throughhhh, I can do what I like, wherever I like." He grinned, winking at Reba. He walked over to her side, still nude, and kissed her sloppily, causing her to shiver in disgust. "Get off me Charlie!", she said, trying not to let him hear her voice tremble with slight fear. When drunk, he had a tendency to get violent when he didn't get what he wanted. Trixie quickly dressed, glancing nervously between the two. "I'm just gonna…um…go" she stated, racing out of the room. Charlie ignored her, his attention now thoroughly focused on Reba, and didn't even notice her absence. "Whatsa matter, Reba?" I'm still your husband ain't I?" he said, leering creepily at her. You owe me at least one more roll in the hay girlie. Two, if you count I wasn't done with Trixie. Come get in the sack with good ole Charlie." Reba stepped back, until she was backed up into the wall. Cornering her, he bit her neck, and kissed her again, hard, before she could stop him. "NO, Charlie. We're through. Get….get off of me." He took a step back, and stared into her eyes, his voice suddenly gruffer, and stone cold. "And what if I don't want to"? Suddenly, a voice came from behind Charlie. "Then you'll answer to me".

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"NO, Charlie. We're through. Get….get off of me." He took a step back, and stared into her eyes, his voice suddenly gruffer, and stone cold. "And what if I don't want to"? Suddenly, a voice came from behind Charlie. "Then you'll answer to me"._

Reba's head snapped up at the voice, suddenly filled with hope. "Narvel" she softly uttered. Charlie stepped back and laughed cruelly. "Get lost Blackstock", he said. "This is between me and my wife." Narvel however, didn't back down. Standing his ground, he gazed over at Reba, and she smiled at him. A soft, sweet smile meant only for him. It gave him courage, and he stared Charlie in the face. "She's not yours Charlie. Not anymore. She doesn't want you, so leave. her. alone." Charlie raised his eyebrow, surprised at the firm stance in Narvel's voice, then took a step forward and punched him hard in the nose before grabbing Reba and pulling her to him, throwing her on the bed. Forgetting his own pain, Narvel lunged at Charlie, tackling him to the ground. He was not a violent man by nature, but no one touched his Reba. No one. Reba ran behind him, yelling at the two to stop, tears in her eyes. Narvel and Charlie wrestled on the floor for a few moments before Reba saw an opening, and kicked Charlie right in the groin. He rolled over and gasped in pain. Narvel took that moment to grab Reba's hand and run out, pulling her with him.

Narvel and Reba ran down the hall to his room, and the couple quickly locked the door behind them. "Narvel I…" Reba began. "No man has ever done something like that for me before. Thank you…I…You saved me." Her voice shook as she leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Reba….I heard you scream and I knew I had to help you. You needed me." Reba smiled. "Narvel…I'll always need you." Narvel led her to his bed and gently kissed her. "Tonight, you stay here. Safe." He pulled up a sleeping bag and crawled into it. "You stay in my bed". "Narvel….."Reba started. "I trust you. If you want to lie with me….its ok. I know you won't try anything." At that, she blushed. "It's not that I don't want to…don't misunderstand…I just…want it to be perfect. Not yet…I….." Narvel laughed. "You're adorable you know that? I understand perfectly. And if it's just the same to you, I'll take the floor. It's a matter of respect for you Reebs." Narvel shut the light and the pair lay there in the dark, smiling despite the night's occurrences. "Night, Narvel", Reba said softly. "Night Red", came the reply. And then, quietly to himself, he whispered… "I love you"…..


	5. Chapter 5

Reba was drifting of to sleep and was somewhere in between consciousness when she heard it. "I love you". I love you? She heard wrong. That had to be it. It was whispered, it wasn't even clear. And she had had a long difficult day...her mind was playing tricks on her. That was it. Narvel couldn't possibly have said...no. She was being silly. Not yet. Not so soon. He could feel...could he? Nah. But she felt for him...Reba groaned and punched her pillow, rolling around to try and fall asleep. It wasn't working. She sat up quietly, hugged her knees, and watched the sleeping man at her feet. Asleep he was just as handsome as he was awake, with the added benefit that she could really study him without him seeing and her becoming embarrassed. He had extremely long black eyelashes, closed over tanned fair skin. His fingers were long and his hand large; his upper body fit and muscled, his chest hard. He was a gorgeous specimen. Sighing happily, Reba once again lay back against the pillows, drawing the covers up around her. Love. Her mind came right back to the words she might have heard. Love. She could see herself deeply in love with Narvel, sharing a life with him, having children with him. She had been waiting her whole life for a man like him. And now…she had him. He rolled over as she gazed at him from the bed, smiling softly. He had a sweet grin on his face and sighed happily in his sleep. Leaning her fingers tentatively downwards, Reba slowly stroked his check, and then placed her hand over his outstretched one. Still fast asleep, he curled his fingers around hers, holding tight. Reba stilled, and then relaxed her hand into his. Slowly, her breathing evened out and she finally joined Narvel in a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Reba awoke to the feeling of someone watching her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a pair of warm green ones smiling up at her. "Morning Narvel", she said, smiling. She stretched and sat up, snuggling into the blankets. "Thank you for letting me stay here last night"... She looked up and gazed at him, then gasped. "Your nose! It's purple and all swollen from when he punched you! Does it hurt? Ice, you need ice!" Reba leapt out of bed ready to run to the kitchen and grab some ice, but felt herself being pulled gently back. He smiled at her. "Kiss first?" Reba chuckled and kissed him tenderly before going for and returning with the bag of ice. He placed it on his nose then smiled sheepishly. "The way you say ice. It's cute." She grinned and thanked him, shaking her head with a giggle. "You're silly". "Narvel"...she began, tilting her head slightly as in thought. "I need... I need some fresh clothes. We have rehearsal with the band soon and my clothes are all wrinkled and I have yesterday's clothes on. I don't want them to think I...that I..." Narvel put a finger to her lips, stopping the flow of words. "You're cute when you stutter". Reba chuckled lightly and smiled. "Will you come with me to get them? My clothes I mean? I don't want to face him...not alone." Narvel nodded and took her hand. "I wouldn't let you go without me." Cautiously, he led her to her room, walking in first. Reba stopped short upon entering. Her closets and drawers were half bare, Charlie's things missing. It was as if he had never been there. Charlie himself was no where to be seen. He was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"He's gone". Reba heard herself say the words but couldn't process them. Gone. She stared at Narvel, unable to believe it was really true. Narvel smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm gonna check the room to make sure he and his things are gone okay?" he said, watching her nod her assent. He quickly scanned the bathroom, then checked the closets and drawers. When he got to the drawer Reba knew her lingerie lay, she turned red, blushing as he fumbled and dropped a skimpy purple lace thong onto the ground. Embarrassed, neither looked each other in the eye, and Narvel quickly returned it to its proper place, finishing his search. "Nothing", he stated. He's completely moved out, only your things remain."Reba knew she should be happy. Damnit, she WAS happy! But the gnawing feeling in her gut wouldn't go away, and it kept eating at her. If Charlie could up and leave so quickly, taking everything...who was to say he wouldn't, couldn't come back just as quickly? And if he did...what would happen?


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week since Charlie's sudden disappearance, and Reba was thrilled he was gone, if not for the nervous ache in her stomach that secretly feared he'd suddenly return. It wasn't like Charlie just to give up. Sighing, she got up and ran the water for the shower. The hot water and steam always helped to clear her mind, and relaxed her. She had to meet the band for practice in 10 minutes, but if she hurried, shed just make it.

* * *

She was never late. Where WAS she? Reba was always on time, yet she was due at rehearsal 20 minutes ago and still hadn't arrived. "Jim"! Narvel called out, stopping the bus driver in his tracks. "Have you seen Reba"? Jim nodded. "Sure man, she headed to her room about 40 minutes ago." Narvel thanked him, and then quickly took off towards her room. If she was there, why hadn't she come out? Why wasn't she with him and the others at practice? What could be taking so long? What if...what if Charlie had come back? "Oh, god", he muttered, and then took off in a sprint. "I have to protect her. I have to save her from him." Without knocking, Narvel burst into Reba's room, panting and out of breath. "REBA! Reba, I'll..." He trailed off at the sight before him, his eyes wide. "I...oh my god."


	9. Chapter 9

Reba stood before him, frozen and perfectly unharmed. She was also wearing just a tiny towel, her hair pinned up and her long legs clearly visible, seemingly going on forever. Narvel stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Instead, he tried not to stare at the generous cleavage threatening to spill out of her towel, torturing him. She took a step forward, and the towel slid open a crack at her side, revealing a glimpse of thigh. He gulped, and prayed his reaction wasn't very visible. The pair stared at each other, speechless until Narvel grabbed for a pillow and held it in front if himself, effectively hiding his growing erection. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Red...I...when you were late...I thought...I just wanted to...I thought you might be in danger." He looked down at his shoe, kicking his feet together. I thought Charlie might have come back and you needed...protection. Reba smiled at him. "It's more than okay. You raced to my rescue. Or tried to anyway. I'm sorry I was late, I didn't mean to scare you. I was taking a shower and lost track of the time." She blushed, the red creeping into her pale cheeks. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, holding the towel tight against her. Narvel smiled, trying desperately not to let her realize his train of thought. "Skin. Wet. Reba. Cleavage. Legs. Freckles..." He inhaled her fresh scent, enjoying the light fragrance of strawberries. "You smell so good..." Crap! Had he said that aloud? A quick glance at her reddening cheeks told him he had. Restraining himself before he took her in his arms, ripped of that damn towel and kissed her senseless, he quickly made a hasty retreat. Once the door was closed behind him, he leaned against it, breathing hard. On the other side if the door, Reba grinned, having noticed the obvious effect she had on him. It made her feel sexy, and better than she had in a long time...


	10. Chapter 10

Reba was sweating. It was somewhere around the middle of July, and she was alone, drinking in the moment of silence, enjoying the solitude she so rarely received. Children ran past her swaying on the swings, climbing on the jungle gym, shrieking with laughter as they played. As she sat, she flashed back to a point two weeks earlier, in her room on the bus with Charlie. He came in, silent and brooding, and stared at her. It was almost unnerving, and finally, unable to take the silence any longer, she asked what was on his mind. With dark anger flashing in his eyes, he fingered her hand and looked at her straight in her eyes. He said "Are you cheating on me? Is there someone else, someone you love more than me?" At the time, Reba had already been out of love with Charlie for a long while...and in love with Narvel for over a year. However, she hadn't acted on her feelings; they hadn't even kissed yet, although she dearly wanted to, so the accusation surprised her. The fact that Charlie had actually picked up on the fact her heart no longer belonged to him was unusual. She quickly denied the accusations, managing to look as if the idea was ludicrous. He stared at her, as if trying to pierce her soul to determine if she told the truth." If there is someone else…" he said, raising his voice, "Forget him. Or else." You've been spending way too much time with all those little friends of yours, especially Narvel. Quit it." Reba clenched her fists, willing herself not to react. We're friends. That's all. We talk a lot because we ARE friends. Also, he's my tour manager!" Charlie seemed to buy it, because he backed off momentarily. "Reba..." he said, lifting his head and getting an all too familiar gleam in his eye."C'mere babe." He beckoned her close, not caring about the fear in her eyes or the fact that she was backing away from him." You're my wife. Now play the part", he uttered before closing in.

* * *

"Sweetheart? Reba?" Reba snapped out of her daydream as she sat up on the couch and saw Narvel walking into the bus lounge she had fallen asleep on, lost in memories. "Are you okay?" he asked, smiling softly and kidding her temple. "Yeah...I am now" she said, smiling at him and leaning in to kiss him sweetly" From the table in front if her, she picked up several sheets of paper she had filled with lyrics before passing out. "I...I was alone with my thoughts. And I wrote a song. I want you to read it, tell me what you think." She smiled shyly at him, nervous what he'd think of the song. Narvel smiles proudly, eagerly taking the papers and starting to read. When he was done, he lifted his head. "This is about us. Us and Charlie. Isn't it?" She nodded, nervously chewing her bottom lip. "Is that not okay? Did you not like it?" she asked. "No! Honey, I loved it." He grinned. "It's amazing. Do you...would you tell me how it really happened though?" She nodded, took his hand and began to tell her story. When she was done, he took her in his arms and held her close..."Reba...you mean the world to me. And I won't ever let you be hurt. Ever again." At that, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her until all thoughts had long left both their minds.

* * *

Oh on a park bench in the middle of July  
We sat and watched the children play  
If it was the heat or the noise  
He didn't have too much to say

Then with a move of his eyes  
A move that could have made the wind stand still  
He took my hand in his and said the words  
That I never will forget

He said have you ever cheated on me  
Has there been someone else  
Is there someone you love more than me  
Someone you can't forget  
If his memory is opened again  
Let it be chased away by time  
He said have you ever cheated on me  
I said only in my mind

How can I tell him  
The time we spent together  
Was time between friends  
There's just some things I can talk about with you  
That I can't just talk with him  
How can I tell him  
That somewhere in the cards it was meant for us to be  
Why am I blushing in front of him now  
Is it you or the heat

He said have you ever cheated on me  
Has there been someone else  
Is there someone you love more than me  
Someone you can't forget  
If his memory is opened again  
Let it be chased away by time  
He said have you ever cheated on me  
I said only in my mind

Darling have you ever cheated on me  
And I said only in my mind


	11. Chapter 11

Reba smiled to herself, humming a familiar tune as she stepped out of the tub, happier than she'd been in ages. She was going on a DATE! With Narvel! She squealed, hardly able to control her excitement. Pulling her soft peach colored robe to her wet skin, she rummaged through her clothes. Why was it on the most important night in a long time she seemingly had nothing to wear?! She tossed a number of options on the bed, frustrated.

"Relax, Reba" she told herself, breathing deeply. It was just a date. A first date. With her best friend. With whom she was in love with. "Oh god."... Reba stood, and grabbed a sweet smelling lotion from her dresser and applied it to her hands and legs. Afterwards, she pulled out an ice blue bra and matching lace panties. Donning them, she once again faced the myriad of clothes choices before her. Pencil skirt? No, too formal. Green dress? No, too long. Denim shirt and mini skirt? Way too short. Finally, after going through just about everything in her closet, she pulled out the only thing left. Reba grinned. It was perfect. A soft blue blouse and matching black flowy, flirty, skirt with a blue streak running through it. She pulled it on, loving how the silkiness of the skirt felt against her skin. Sitting at her vanity, she added a dab of lip gloss, a little light lipstick and a touch of blush. Then she sprayed herself with some floral perfume and inhaled. "Mmm". Adding a pair of blue heels to her outfit, she was ready. Grinning, she spun around the room giddily, bursting out into song.

I'm as corny as Kansas in August  
I'm as normal as blueberry pie  
No more a smart little girl with no heart  
I have found me a wonderful guy

I am in a conventional dither  
With a conventional star in my eye  
And you will note there's a lump in my throat  
When I speak of that wonderful guy

I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May  
A cliché coming true!  
I'm bromidic and bright as a moon-happy night  
Pouring light on the dew!

I'm as corny as Kansas in August  
High as a flag on the Fourth of July  
If you'll excuse an expression I use  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with a wonderful guy!

No more a smart little girl with no heart  
I have found me a wonderful guy  
I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May  
A cliché coming true  
I'm bromidic and bright as a moon-happy night  
Pouring light on the dew

I'm as corny as Kansas in August  
High as a flag on the Fourth of July  
If you'll excuse an expression I use  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love with a wonderful guy!

Laughing, she finished singing and grabbed her purse, walking downstairs. Narvel stood below waiting for her. His gaze was transfixed on the beautiful redhead before him. Latching her gaze to his, she slowly descended the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Narvel's eyes followed her as she descended the stairs, never leaving her. Once at the bottom, he reached for her hand, kissing it. He grinned. "You...look beautiful. I'm going to be the luckiest man in the room tonight." At that, he pecked her lips and led her to the car, holding her door open for her and then sliding into the driver's seat. Leaning forward, he turned the radio to a country station for her, and a Dolly Parton song began to play. Reba softly began to sing along to the familiar tune in her thick Oklahoma drawl. Parking, he stopped the car and sat for a few moments, immersed in her voice. When she realized the music had stopped and she was singing alone, she blushed and stopped, noting her date's grin. He chuckled. "Don't stop...I rather liked it" he told her. Reaching for her arm, he led her into a fancy French restaurant, and they were seated rather quickly. Gaining her permission, he ordered for both of them. "Enjoying yourself Red?" Reba chuckled. "Red?" He nodded. "Yeah! Red hot", he replied, winking. Chuckling, Reba gazed across the table at Narvel, smiling and chatting easily. The conversation flowed, and soon it was almost 11! Narvel paid the check, and led her out by her hand. "Back to the bus McEntire..." When they got back, and Narvel had walked her to her room, he leaned in and kissed her softly, the kiss quickly escalating. Pulling back breathlessly, he looked at her, grinning, and stared into her dancing blue eyes. "Goodnight my queen..." Reba blushed as he kissed her hand, and then slowly walked down the hall back to his room. As she closed the door and sat happily on her bed, going over the nights events, she had two thoughts on her mind. The first was how thoughtful he had been, how romantic, how sweet. The second...well she couldn't get over what a great ass he seemed to have when she watched him walk away!


	13. Chapter 13

"No, Narvel that's wrong. It should be a note higher, that sounds too low." Pausing to smell the sweet scent of strawberries and lemons that surrounded her, he inhaled deeply, smiling. He looked up, finding her face only inches away from his own. "Mmm..." Red, I think you're wrong here. Listen to it, if you sing this one just a bit slower...it sounds perfect." Steel guitar in hand, he softly began to play the song the way he had envisioned it, and then again the way she had requested. When he was done, there was silence. "Crap. You're right. When it's slower it gives it a richer quality, adds more depth than it has the other way. Which this setup, it'll be ingrained in everyone's heads. You're brilliant!" Grinning, she kissed Narvel hard, then grabbed a pencil and started making the changes to the song. Narvel sat beside her, chewing the chocolate bars the two shared while working. Looking up from the paper, Reba look at him and smirked. "You have chocolate on your lip. Right about...here." Reba leaned in and licked his lower lip, smiling, and then climbed into his lap. "Yum." She leaned in and took his bottom lip in her own, nipping at it softly. Narvel groaned. "You drive me crazy, babe. He then leaned in and wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her passionately. "Mmmmm..." Reba stood and held out her hand. "Come with me."


End file.
